capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbitros
Harbitros is a Dystopian Aristocracy, former Confederacy, that founded the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction and the Atonement of Harmony. It is located in the Harbian Sea, and is an archipelago nation. It consists of nine islands: Harbitros Isle, Harbitros Minor, Solimfae, Reifaet Isle, Udani Island, Starzerrack, Yimperskae Island, Feamton Island, and Emercidum Isle. Causes of Death Cancer: 36% Heart Disease: 25% Work: 16% Exposure: 9% Old Age: 6% Murder: 3% Acts of God: 2% Accident: 1% Scurvy: 2% Government Expenditure Spirituality: 26% Industry: 32% Defense: 20% Law & Order: 9% Healthcare: 11% Education: 1% Economy Private Sector: 100% Public Sector: 0% Important Persons Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj (2005-) C.E.O. of Law Ezekiel Krain (2035-) C.E.O. of Industry Phillip Krautfeif (2035-) Supreme Friar Gregory Nell (2015-) H.C.I. Director Solomon Foreman (2013-) Major Cities These are Harbitros' most renowned and significant cities. El Tempus El Tempus is the capital of Harbitros and the overall most expensive city in the Atonement of Harmony. It is where the most successful and bountiful Harbian aristocrats and entrepeneurs live, as well as the Aristocracy's government officials such as Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj. Vecksworth Vecksworth is the most popular coastal city in Harbitros, as well as the cleanest. It attracts the majority of normal class tourists and Harbians. It is located on Harbitros Minor. Zuridoun The largest coastal city in Harbitros, Zuridoun is where a large majority of cargo and merchant ships export and import trade goods. New Cragday New Cragday is the second largest industrious city in Harbitros. It also has the largest activity in slave labour and trade and has several hundred slave camps and stations in its parameters. Ferrycain The largest industrial city in Harbitros, Ferrycain is responsible for a large majority of the arms manufacturing. It also has the largest smog vortexes surrounding it. Crittenden Crittenden is the largest city in the Harbian Desert and is a renowned location due to the amount of sailing stones present in the area. Daliyah TBA Evron Beach Evron Beach is the second largest coastal city in Harbitros, and the most popular coastal city on Harbitros Isle. Winterholme Winterholme is the largest industrial city in the Harbian Mountains. It is renowned for having a gigantic factory sector underneath the ground and the overall city. Clymer TBA Ostlyn The most popular clockwork town in Harbitros, as well as one of the oldest, is Ostlyn. Aeonsanx Aeonsanx is the first underwater city constructed in Harbitros, and possibly in the entire Atonement of Harmony. Demesnes Highreign The centre demesne in Harbitros. Within its parameters lies the nation's capital -- and most expensive city within the entire Atonement -- El Tempus. This demesne partly takes up Harbitros Isle. Auldcrest This demesne contains the major cities of Crittenden, Evron Beach, and New Cragday. It partly takes up Harbitros Isle. Mormont This demesne contains the major city Ferrycain. It covers the islands of Solimfae and Reifaet. Faeton This demesne contains the major cities of Zuridoun and Vecksworth. It partly takes up Harbitros Minor. Morfitra This demesne partly takes up Harbitros Minor. Lockemage This demesne contains the major city Clymer. It covers the islands of Feamton and Emercidum. Greiston This demesne contains the major city Daliyah. It contains the islands of Starzerrack and Udani. Vahlhurst This demesne contains the major cities of Ostlyn and Winterholme. It partly takes up Harbitros Isle. Military Land Divisions *Alpha Regiment *Avarice Regiment *Battalion of War *Battalion of Death *Batallion of Famine *Batallion of Pestilence *Temporal Brigade *Lunar Regiment *Moon Corps *Capital Legion *Atona Battalion *Onyx Battery *1st Nightguard Platoon *2nd Nightguard Platoon *3rd Nightguard Platoon *4th Nightguard Platoon *5th Nightguard Platoon *Bloodlust Division *Yeticlaw Legion *Timesight Regiment *Blindeye Division *Endwrath Division *Benefaction Battery *Wax Squadron *Wane Squadron *Blackhart Brigade *Crescent Platoon *1st Dirgespeak Legion *2nd Dirgespeak Legion *3rd Dirgespeak Legion *4th Dirgespeak Legion *5th Dirgespeak Legion *6th Dirgespeak Legion *7th Dirgespeak Legion *8th Dirgespeak Legion *9th Dirgespeak Legion *10th Dirgespeak Legion *Formic Division *Alight Regiment *1st Harmonic Command *2nd Harmonic Command *3rd Harmonic Command *Slavebroke Brigade Folklore Clockwork Vagabond The Clockwork Vagabond is rumoured to be a clockwork, human-like automaton that was built around 2009 in the old Harbian city of Ostlyn. It is said that after it was constructed, it slayed its master and went and wandered into the Harbian forests, due to advanced artificial intelligence. It is unknown if the Clockwork Vagabond still wanders the deathly forests of Harbitros, or that it even exists -- but hikers and wanderers are wary of it. Laws *All streets are privately owned toll roads *Bombs are permitted on planes for the 'security of the passengers'. *People regularly disappear off the streets and all evidence of them is destroyed. *Nobody ever seems to enter or leave the armour-plated flying castle that serves as Harbitros's House of Parliament. *The workforce is almost entirely made up of slave labour. *Mobile phone masts are being erected all over the country. *Citizens are tied down and forced to watch educational videos on empathy. *The booming slave trade is now government-funded. *Maxtopian immigrants are regularly enslaved as soon as they arrive in Harbitros. *Criminals are enslaved to serve their time. *Retirement homes are often fitted with luxurious sites. *Citizens are allowed to rise or fall based on their own merits. *Many parents are becoming frustrated with their children's choices in spouses. *The nation's first space rocket -- sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle -- is being developed. *Tax evaders are regularly visited by agents of the Harbian Blood Tithe. *Vile black smog from coal power plants has enveloped several major urban centers. *Abortion is rendered illegal. *Euthanasia is rendered illegal. *A large percentage of the poor live from cradle to grave in subterranean wage slavery. *The controversially racist soap opera, Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things, premieres on Harbian television channels. *The Cult of the Violet is outlawed by Harbitros. *Convicts are thrown to the Yetis to repay their debts to society. *Arson is legalized. *Drunk drivers are sentenced to death. *Scenic mountain valleys are flooded with water as damming projects get underway. *Popular websites like NationStates are blocked for "national security". *Graffiti graces every city's streets. *Private business has started paving paradises and putting up parking lots. *Citizens receive notices of disenfranchisement along with their parking tickets. *Polygamy is legal. *Spousal homicide rates have tripled in recent months. *Manual labourers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job. *The government covers the basic health care of its citizens. *Government officials across Harbitros are being "encouraged" to adopt Yetis to set an example for the populace. *Urban high-volume mailers now receive their mail via chauffeur-driven limousines. *An enormous health awareness programme is underway. *Seafood restaurants assure customers 'If it lives in the sea, it's on our menu'. *Only the rich can afford the latest medical innovations. *All citizens must pass a 'multicultural sensitivity test' to be deemed fit for society. *Married couples must call each other "darling" or risk a fine. *Record sales of 'child-whacking sticks' have been reported. *Military spending is on the increase. *Theoretical science is only theoretical. *Mining is the nation's most dangerous occupation. *Thieves are flogged in public for their crimes. *Nude art is becoming wildly popular. *The controversial show 'Who Wants to be an Immigrant?' has become wildly popular. *Customs turn away those considered to have an unfavourable ethnicity. *The NHS has recently been discontinued. *It is a crime to offend someone's religious beliefs. *The richest citizens live in sheltered private citadels. *The nation's diplomatic missives are now delivered via sniper rifle. *It is illegal for police officers to carry out searches due to strict privacy laws. *Jails have become colloquially known as 'vampire houses'. *Families consisting of more than three people are forced to split up. *Major cities are suffering under water rationing. *A cyber-war between file sharers and the music industry formats hard drives across the country. *An enfeebled opposition party spends most of its time simply trying to stay on the ballot. *The nation has recently been attributed to the funding of terrorist organisations. *X-Files ratings have hit an all-time low. *The government is a law unto itself. *Much of Harbitros's computer network is controlled by a rampant artificial intelligence. *Citizens are regularly found digging for treasure in their gardens. *The children of Harbitros are often remarked upon for their cheery attitude to extreme violence. *Eight out of ten children believe hard lemonade gives you cirrhosis of the liver. *Parents are held criminally responsible for their children's crimes. *City sidewalks are crowded with overweight people. *The country is effectively ruled by large corporations and business consultants. *Citizens who fail to follow the official national religion are executed. *University graduates and new home-owners toil in labour camps to work off their debts. *Universities are populated by the spawn of the upper classes. *Agricultural science is the most competitive subject at Harbitros's universities. *The government is cutting back on the number of political prisoners executed each year. *The nation leads Atonement of Harmony in per capita stalking. *Insomnia is slowly turning everyone insane. *Cyber-crime and tin-foil hat sales are both increasing at record rates. *It is a common belief that a sport isn't sport if there are no decapitations. *Government officials frequently cut taxes as a distraction from antics with their secretaries. *Airship use has soared while property values beneath their routes have plummeted. *Harbitros has become a gigantic dustbowl filled with tourists and mean desperados. *Soldiers are slaughtered in their thousands due to lack of training *Murderers frequently escape punishment by claiming they were protecting their honour. *Harbitros-made cars tend to catch fire in people's driveways. *Tourists need only sign on the dotted line to become citizens. * Soldiers go to war dressed in cassocks and robes. *Morning coffees are no longer the same since the disappearance of newspapers. *The nation is reliant on the principle of mutually assured destruction to maintain its security. *Door-to-door salesmen are frequently beaten up by 'vigilantes'. *Corporations donate huge sums of money to favored politicians. *Saturday morning cartoons feature full frontal nudity. *Immigrant herding has become a national pastime. *Senior citizens can usually be found doing heavy manual labour. *Cheese has become the new icon of political dissent. *The automotive industry soaks up huge government handouts. *Yetis are becoming popular in pet stores nationwide *Employers may fire workers without giving any reason. *Hundreds of thousands of convicts work as slaves in Harbitros's many privately-owned prisons. *Meat-eating is frowned upon. *The military has had to quell a recent insurrection by uninsured revolutionaries. *Naturists are jailed regularly for indecent exposure. *Tesco was recently named as the new national treasurer. *Politicians have to be granted day-release from prison to speak on bills. *Society and government have been organized according to a feudal hierarchy. *Citizens are bombarded with advertising from their compulsory miniature radios. *The Harbitros Automotive Racing Series draws millions of spectators annually while those near the tracks complain about the noise. *Fur coats have become the latest fashion trend. *Voting is voluntary. *New urban roads are threatening city parks *Pristine wilderness has been trashed in the quest for cheaper oil. *Only a minority of the population can actually vote at elections. *Billions of Harbian Credits are being blown on orbital weapons development. *Surrealist houses shaped like mushrooms and volcanoes dominate the wealthiest neighborhoods. *The government is promoting multicultural values with the new 'Just Be Nice, OK?' initiative. *Voters must frequently select what they view as the lesser of two evils on the ballot. *The government spends millions of tax Harbian Credits on vouchers to pay for expensive private schools. *Thousands of former welfare recipients are in a revolutionary uproar as the rest of society is enjoying a hefty tax break. *Truth is often impossible to tell from fiction on the evening news. *Cities are engulfed by smog. *The roads are notorious throughout the region for their peril. *Rioting during the nation's hosting of ORDER caused one million Harbian Credits of property damage. *Scenic tours are unheard of after most environmental laws were abolished. *The government has cut its subsidies for all special interest groups. *Scientists regularly clone human beings for research purposes. *Convicted felons are forced into slavery for their crimes. *Citizens are permitted to carry concealed handguns. *The new 'Things We Stole From Other Countries' exhibition at the National Museum of Antiquities is a hit. *Dog breeding has been banned in accordance with recent animal experimentation laws. *Anti-government web sites are springing up. *The children of Harbitros are often remarked upon for their cheery attitude to extreme violence. *Eight year-olds can be seen lighting up in public areas. *One-stop superstores divide and conquer family businesses. *Commuter vessels have trouble staying afloat due to increased passengers. *Leather-clad individuals can be seen walking their slaves in public parks. *Yeti is one of the most popular forenames in Harbitros. *Crime is on the rise as DNA sampling has been all but outlawed. *Skateboarding is punishable by heavy fines. *The populace harbors a fierce hatred of the metric system. *A study has shown that many parents are too embarrassed to teach their children sex education. *A crusade against barbaric religious practices has begun. *Cars speed down national highways while drivers sleep at the wheel. *Young children are regularly seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables. *Vanity is considered the fifth cardinal virtue. *The minority party is vilified for everything from fires to earthquakes. *college students make ends meet by selling Their kidneys. *Prisons are crowded with possible terrorist suspects. *Photographers can be found hiding behind the curtains in Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj's bedroom. *Surfers ride tsunamis of record height and toxicity. *Reports of arson have doubled since the introduction of a privatised fire protection service. *Charity no longer begins at home *Most people suffer from some form of hearing loss. *The government regularly hires contractors to construct high rise apartments. *Penurious citizens die from easily remedied ailments because they aren't 'taking enough initiative'. *Crime is on the rise as DNA sampling has been all but outlawed. *It is a common belief that a sport isn't sport if there are no decapitations. *All judiciary cases are decided in the court of public opinion. *The world outside is only known of in folklore. *The nation is experiencing a severe shortage of sporting events. *A National Academy regulates grammar and usage. *Atheists are heavily taxed. *Manual labourers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job. *Military geniuses responsible for brilliant campaigns are drummed out because they have close same-sex friends and an interest in interior design. *A typical fast food menu item could serve a small army. *Citizens drive tank-like vehicles with mounted machine guns. *Fearful citizens watch their every move as does their government. *'The Anti-Government Hour' is a popular programme on many of Harbitros's radio stations. *The government extracts trade concessions from poor nations in exchange for humanitarian aid. *Nude art is becoming wildly popular. *Bloodthirsty zealots regularly participate in the Friday Night Stoning of Adulterers. *Wealthy parents-to-be can select their perfect baby. *People caught mistreating Harbitros's flag generally wind up in a great deal of pain. *Legislation sometimes has to battle through weeks of filibustering to pass. *The Hanging Gardens account for half of El Tempus's water use. *The government is well known for declaring war on other countries for suspected slights. *The country's famous rainforests are being bulldozed by the mining industry. *Organ donation is compulsory. *The nation leads Atonement of Harmony in per capita stalking. Category:Nations